lux_tavernfandomcom-20200214-history
Adamantine Smiths (Notes)
NOTICE: The appearance of the tower has brought into town two dwarven legends of the smithing world: Abor Breckenriggs the Master Armorer, and Willis Breckenriggs the Master Weaponsmith. They've come to Sanctuary to meet the demand for fine equipment all these adventurers have brought. Though they have made a specific request of Lux Tavern: "Bring us Adamantium, and you'll not regret it!" NOTES':' Each brother wants the ore for himself. It is rare and precious commodity, so they offer to make one piece of equipment for any one adventurer. Adventurers must travel to the old abandoned Sanctuary Mines in the nearby mountains. The trek could be treacherous, and there's not telling what lie in the mines, but that is the last known location of Adamantium anywhere near Sanctuary in the last five centuries. Perhaps deep in the mine, some still yet lies undiscovered. Rewards: >1 exp >Giving the ore to Abor grants you Adamant Armor (Only if you wear metal armor) or an Adamant shield. These items grant you immunity to the extra damage caused from critical hits, turning them instead to normal hits. >Giving the ore to Willis grants you one Adamant Weapon, or 50 pieces of adamant tipped ammunition. These items ignore the effects of Adamant Armor, and help to overcome the resistances of particularly hard skinned enemies (Such as constructs) >They inscribe an item of yours with Dwarven runes and magic only master smiths can put to proper use. In addition to ONE of the above rewards, you can put the magic runes on any weapon or shield. Magic inscription: Add +1 to the attack and damage of a weapon, or the armor class of a shield (Weapon or shield only) Warning: Choose a type of creature. (Such as Humanoid, Undead, Giant, Dragon, etc...) This weapon or shield will glow a bright blue when this type of creature is within 60ft of it. (Weapon or shield only) Sentinel: On a shield, this inscription infuses the wielder with awareness, granting them advantage on initiative and perception checks while wielded. (Shield only) Of the Dwarven Gods: Once per day, throwing this weapon will cause it to turn into a lightning bolt. Flying in a straight line for 60ft or until hitting a solid surface, the target must succeed on a 13 Dex save or take 4d6 lightning damage (Half that damage on a successful save). The weapon returns to normal on the surface it hits where you'd thrown it. (Weapon only) GM notes (Spoilers for players) >Make the trek to the cave and the mine itself as dangerous or peaceful as you'd like, just be sure to make it an interesting occurrence or some sort of challenge. This one is meant to be wildly vague for GM's. >When choosing rewards, make sure your players mark it on their wikis and that they got it from this quest. Choices are permanent once the quest is over and they're not repeatable. >Be sure they get their ONE piece of adamant equipment, and ONE runic inscription. They can put the inscription on the adamant piece, or on any other piece. It's up to them, but they only get one of each.